rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Silver Tourer/@comment-27364854-20180705180659
Day 3 done with no upgrades. It may be the toughest/most time-consuming 10 GC I have ever earned. 3.1 if you drive very cleanly and take one cut you can catch him before the u-turn. Make your first overtake there. On the following straight, don't let him pass until near the end, where you brake later than him and have your second overtake. Then on the start-finishing straight, let him pass you and pit him for the final time. This is quite a nuisance as there are several times when my opponent drifted sideways or even nearly backwards to the finish line before I did :| 3.2 I tried doing it normally but came up just short every time. Then I remembered in the past where you can go backwards in a goal without being disqualified in a special event, and voila! Backwards for a full lap, make the u-turn near the end of the start-finish straight, and finished soon after. 3.3 this requires both skill and luck. You can overtake him at the end of the start-finish straight by lifting off your gas right before the curve and brake before the second half of the curve, you can hit/smash him lightly. From there, if your opponent went off track as a result, wait until he catches up close, and try to keep the same pace as your opponent, don't let him fall behind too much, or else he would pass you too fast or too late. Then, half-way through the start-finishing straight, let him pass slowly. Now, you have to pit him in such a way that his front would end up facing backwards. A normal, sideway pit wouldn't be enough to gain a 480m lead. You can't pit too aggressively as this car's grip is mediocre at best. Then fly through the rest of the lap to victory. Yes I went with the distance one because on my device bot slowing doesn't work at all in special events, and most of the goals are fixed anyways. 3.4 possibly the most annoying but doable goal I have ever played of all time. Passing your opponent is not an issue here, but finishing in 1:10:300 is. You have to really master the wallbang, can't really explain it clearly here though I will try my best. Brake just before the sign and swerve right as much as possible suddenly, then right before contact hit full throttle so to get a good entrance speed, which will be crucial as every 0.01 seconds matter here as you will soon learn. The most difficult part of this track is the u-turn since this car handles pretty badly, if you skid you lose about a full second as you want a very good entrance into the straight. But sometimes nerves get to you at the end and you mess up a good lead with a bad entrance into the start-finish straight. Probably had 20 times where I came within half a second of it, some of the closest being 0.013 (!), 0.045, and 0.063 seconds off… finally got it with 1:10:153 with much struggle. Overall, if you are like me who has no interest in getting the car but tries to get as much GC out of it as possible, day 3 is not worth the time. I kind of regret going for it as the sense of accomplishment is not worth the amount of effort put it. I will stop here as it looks like 4.2 is only possible with GC upgrades.